Harry Potter for Kinect
[http://gamerant.com/harry-potter-for-kinect-trailer-jeff-150988/ Harry Potter for Kinect Trailer Takes You to Hogwarts] |publisher=Warner Bros. Interactive |released=9 October, 2012[http://www.amazon.com/Harry-Potter-Kinect-Xbox-360/dp/B0087OXXGY/ref=cm_rdp_product Harry Potter for Kinect on Amazon.com] |genre=Action-adventure |platforms=*Xbox 360 (Kinect accessory required) }} Harry Potter for Kinect is a video game, developed by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive. It was released on 9 October, 2012. It is for the Xbox 360 system, requiring the use of the Kinect accessory.[http://www.imediamonkey.com/2012/05/27/warner-bros-announces-harry-potter-for-kinect/ Warner Bros. Announces Harry Potter for Kinect] Features Harry Potter for Kinect includes content based on all eight titles in the ''Harry Potter'' film series. The game includes multiplayer features. The use of the Kinect accessory allows players to use spells via physical gestures and call out spell names out loud. There is also an option for players to scan their faces, allowing them to create their own unique wizard or witch to navigate through the game. *For the first time, create a witch or wizard character in your likeness that will become part of the gameplay through Kinect's scanning technology. *Experience unforgettable moments from all eight films - from having your wand choose you at Ollivanders and being Sorted as a first-year student at Hogwarts, to battling You-Know-Who in a climactic wizard battle. *Cast spells at your opponents by performing the proper casting manoeuvres and calling out spell names utilising Kinect's controller-free and voice recognition capabilities. *Hone your casting, brewing and duelling skills (among others) in class to unlock even more lessons and challenges. *Challenge a friend in competitive mini-games, or join forces against a mutual opponent in co-op games. Differences between the game and film series Charms Class * Hermione Granger doesn't do the spell correctly, Harry does. * Seamus Finnigan doesn't blow up his feather. Quidditch Match- Seeker *Quirrell doesn't jinx Harry's broom. *Harry catches the Snitch normally in his hand, not in his mouth like in the film. The Philosopher's Stone Chamber *In the film, when Harry touches Quirrell, he turned into stone and crumples into dust. In the game, he doesn't turn into stone. Harry doesn't get knocked out. He just grabs the stone and walks off. Cornish Pixies *In the film, the pixies lift up Neville Longbottom by his ears. In the game, the pixies lift him by his arms. Also they lift him twice after being hit by books and Neville runs and leaves the classroom. Mandrake Repotting *Neville Longbottom doesn't faint. Duelling Club *Draco Malfoy doesn't cast a snake from out of his wand. *In the film, neither duelling student knew or cast "Stupefy" or "Protego". The Chamber of Secrets *In the film, Fawkes drops the Sorting Hat to Harry Potter and flies away. Then he comes back and blinds the the Basilisk. In the game, Fawkes drops the Sorting Hat to Harry then blinds the Basilisk. Meanwhile, Harry pulls out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the hat. *In the film, the Basilisk is seen chasing Harry all around the Chamber of Secrets whereas in the book, Harry's fight against the Basilisk occurs quickly and neatly. In the game and like the book, Harry never climbs up the statue nor does he go into the statue. Peter Pettigrew *Remus Lupin nor Severus Snape go to the Shrieking Shack to join Sirius and the others. *In the film, Harry never helped turn Scabbers back into Peter. Triwizard Tournament Second Task * In this game, the Grindylows never catch and try to drag Harry down in the end, he ascends with the others. Triwizard Tournament Third Task * Harry and Cedric never find the bewitched Viktor Krum. Harry vs. Voldemort Duel * During the duel, Harry's and Voldemort's wands connect more than once. * Only Harry returns with the Cup instead of him and Cedric Diggory's body. *Diggory's spirit does not appear, nor does he ask Harry to take his body back to his father. Department of Mysteries Death Eater Duel * None of Harry's friends other than Sirius appear in this level. * Bellatrix doesn't kill Sirius, she instead flees with Lucius. Dumbledore vs. Voldemort Duel * Voldemort never possesses Harry, instead he flees. Quidditch Match - Keeper * Ron's broom uses the Nimbus 2000 model in the game, rather than a normal broom. The Locket Horcrux *Harry is not pulled underwater when Dumbledore casts the wall of fire. Snape vs. Harry Duel * Harry is at Hagrid's hut first instead of Snape. * Harry does not cast Sectumsempra. *Harry guesses Snape is the Half-Blood Prince instead of Snape admitting it to him. Voldemort Finale * Harry still has his original wand model as opposed to Draco's from the film. Reception Harry Potter for Kinect received mixed reviews, being essentially a collection of mini-games based on clips from the ''Harry Potter'' films. As of 23 November, 2012, the title had an overall 2.6/5 from user reviews on Amazon.com, with one reviewer calling the game "no fun" and another describing it as "very frustrating so far." As of 27 March, this score had risen to an overall 3.6/5, with a total of 28 reviews posted.Amazon reviews The title had a 56/100 at Metacritic, with five reviewers giving a negative rating, three positive and three mixed, with one of the mixed reviews stating that "The quickly changing gameplay, short length, and active tiring controls seem to be built for someone with a lot of energy and a short attention span." Only one user had given the game a review, a positive one, but the game had a positive score of 7.7/10 with six user ratings.Metacritic Screenshots Harry Potter - Kinect.jpg|Harry Potter - Kinect Hermione Granger - Kinect.jpg|Hermione Granger - Kinect The Trio - Kinect.jpg|The Trio - Kinect Death Eaters - Kinect.jpg|Death Eaters - Kinect qqqqq.jpg|Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter playing Quidditch - Kinect qqqqqq.jpg|Voldemort - Kinect qqqqqqq.jpg|Severus Snape - Kinect qqqqqqqq.jpg|Minerva McGonagall and The Sorting Hat - Kinect qqqqqqqqqq.jpg|Voldemort and Death Eaters - Kinect Harry-Potter-For-Kinect-Troll-Battle-570x320.jpg|Troll and Harry Potter - Kinect Harry-Potter-For-Kinect-Mandrake-Repotting-570x320.jpg|Harry Potter and Hermione Granger - Kinect Harry-Potter-For-Kinect-Ollivander-570x320.jpg|Ollivander - Kinect Videos Harry Potter Kinect Announcement Trailer Harry Potter for Kinect Launch Trailer External links *Official trailer Notes and references pl:Harry Potter for Kinect Category:Xbox 360 video games (real-world)